mhmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mittens
"Nope." Miles is a tism filled with consummate anger, by far the angriest of all the tisms. Nearly all aspects of life fill him with extreme rage. The only things that offer him a release from his rage are British Literature, Dinner with the Greeks, Madden for Gamecube, directing film, scuba, and the Gilbert Games. The story of Miles begins in the Greek Isles. This lush tropical paradise of thousands of land masses is home to centaur, fantastic cuisine, and most importantly thousands of seagulls. The queen of these seagulls was named Deb, and she was notorious for her anger. She gave birth to a son and named him Miles. As a gull chick, Deb took Miles to the beak dentist. Miles felt his beak was in perfect shape but the beak dentist diagnosed him with a beak cavity and ordered he be given a beak canal. Miles was absolutely infuriated by this diagnosis believing the beak dentist made this up merely to make more crustacean currency off the procedure. He became so angry he started emitting pure static from his mouth. All around were in shock of this startingly behavior, and suddenly Miles exploded. Thinking his short life had ended, all the seagulls mourned excessively, but out of the fiery destruction left behind out flew Miles and he never looked back. His rage was satiated thousands of miles later over the state of Georgia. No longer energized by his anger, Miles landed in Winfield on the River and saw a cat nearby. Fearing the cat would hunt a vulnerable seagull like himself, he entered his human form. The cat approached him and he introduced himself as Dash. Miles returned the courtesy and introduced himself as Miles. The cat only knowing one word that starts with M, mittens, assumed that is what Miles meant. From this day forward he would be known as Mittens (or Los Mitones to some). Dealing with anger such as that at the beak dentist would prove itself to be a major challenge in Los Mitones's life. 99.9874% of things in existence produce a similar reaction in the man. His anger has 4 stages of development 1. Static: Miles's attempts to speak will only yield the white noise from static (he may also enter KRRRR form on rare instances in this stage, as seen on the right) 2. Explosion: Miles will violently combust 3. Emergence and Transformation: Miles will emerge from the flames in his true, seagull form and emit high pitched sounds in seagull tongue about his anger that only other seagulls and Diff can understand. 4. Flight: Miles will fly until his anger cools, leading him to many exotic locations Some common topics that induce the most violent fits of rage from Miles: Dentistry, oriental rugs, fantasy football, pokemon, smash bros, bad scuba dives, AP Comp Sci, his grade on bible projects, Disney's Frozen, romance languages, the red wedding, poorly made digital film projects/projects that copy time to start, and clash of clans. Miles does find ways to avoid anger, however. Most notably is his infatuation for dinner with the Greeks. Miles will have dinner with any individual of Greek descent who exists on the planet at any point. Miles likes to enjoy all types of cuisine except Indian with his Greek commrades. Greece is one of Miles's top destinations for his anger flights and whenever he flies down there, he sits down with the enitre populace for a nice meal (they can do this as none of them have jobs). In Argebs he has expanded dinner with the Greeks to Scuba with the Greeks. Miles may be most well known for his work on the Gilbert Games. He was the renowned mastermind behind the games and was its border-line obsessively committed comissioner. With his vision and the help of his executive committee, Miles propelled the games from a source of entertainment during Pokemon Leadership with MMeans to a grandiose and structured society with a legacy that will forever live on in the lore of the Hades School. The Gilbert Games was everything to Mitones, it was the sole concern senior year and his grandest accomplishment of the year besides the time he threw his tablet case at Mr. M in AP Comp Sci and achieved the greatest "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" from Linda ever. Miles took place in the notorious four way tie the last day of the games and unfortunately fell short of the crown, however Jake Garden would gift him the G37s for his outstanding service to the games at a later date. Miles also played a huge role in the legendary British Literature seventh period class taught by Kari Young and Melissa Thorson. Miles's passion for British Literature combined with his tism disposition made him and the Scientist a legendary duo in this class. Together the two crafted soundboards, compiled hundreds of documents for class, harnessed the beauty of the willow song, performed Lady Come Down, taught the cat lots of vocabulary, compiled notoriously vulgar yet extraordinarily informative study guides, established diplomatic relations with Librarius, and almost successfully deployed the wrangler retrieving apparatus. Miles has three hobbies that consume most of his time: Madden for gamecube, directing film, and scuba. Miles spends everyday from 8 PM to 3 AM playing Madden for Gamecube. His dynasty is currently in year 2347 and he has won 249 straight super bowls. Miles offers his head on a sliver platter to anybody who can defeat him in this game. As a young film director and editor, Miles has had great success. He himself, actors in his films, or his films have won 17 Oscars. His film ''The Cyborg ''won best picture, best cinematography, best costume design, best directing, best film editing, best music, best makeup and hairstyling, best production design, best sound editing, best sound mixing, best visual effects, best writing, and The Scientist won best lead actor for his role in the film. Miles is also known for his Time to Start music video, Green and Gold music video, Ducks on a Plane, Problemas music video, and 2Ten productions. As a citizen of Argebs, Miles also makes plenty of time for scuba. Often delving the depths with his fellow Greeks, Jake Garden, and others he has been known as one of the deepest divers of all the tisms.